Black Dawn
by The Notorious Mr. Pineapple
Summary: They have been waiting for this there whole high school lives, there senior trip, but when something goes wrong, who knows what could happen. IchiXSenn, RukXRen, HitsuXHina, OrihXUryu, other pairings later. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Yup, its another story from me, and your probably thinking WTF? he doesnt update Innocent Life, but he starts a new story? yeah, i not liking where IL is going so i might not continue the story unless i hav some free tiume on my hands, but rite now, you can enjoy this story! R&R!!!

----------

Summary: After four years of waiting, Momo and her friends are going on there senior trip for a two week stay at the Galapogos Islands. But, during there stay there, things start to go wrong, and getting of the island, is a fight for survival. Romance, Horror, Suspense. What more could you expect?

----------

Disclaimer: I didnt own it in my other story, i dont own it in this one.

----------

"I can't wait!" an excited Momo yelled out to her friends surrounding her. They have all been waiting all year for this, it would be there senior trip to Galapagos Islands, and no one else was more excited than Momo. The short girl wore a pink shirt, with white capris, she had her hair tied back in an as usual.

"This trip is gonna be amazing!" she said once again, as she clutched one of her shirts in her hands, as she continued packing.

"Well, Momo," Renji started as lied down at the end of Momo's bed, "Your gonna have to wait a little while longer. We got a whole day to kill before we leave tomorrow." Renji was wearing a black polo, and a pair of jeans. His dark red hair was also tied back, and had his favorite pair of sunglasses on top of his head.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and everything was going according to schedule. Everyone was almost finished packing, and they would all spend the rest of the day together, before they met up the next day to leave early in the morning for their trip. Renji, still lying on Momo's bed, pulled out his beeping phone out of his pocket. He quickly read the screen.

He looked over towards the excited girl as she neatly packed two week worth of clothes into several bags. "Ichigo and Hitsuguya are on there way." he told her, as he continued to type out a response on his phone. Then, suddenly, the door burst open, and a drunken Matsumoto stumbled in.

"Why, Hello everyone!" she said as she fumbled her way to a chair in the corner of the room. She wore her school uniform, a white button up shirt, and black dress pants. She was a college student, attending a nearby school, and she had already gone on this trip.

She had met Momo as a freshman, and they have been friends since, which led Matsumoto to meet the rest of her friends. She sat in the chair, as she laughed to herself, pointing and laughing at the ceiling. A few moments later the door bell began to ring. Momo walked out the door to her room.

"Don't leave her with me!" Renji yelled out to her, "Don't you remember what happened last time!" Momo remembered back to two weeks ago, were once again a drunk, Matsumoto was at her house. She attempted to give Renji a "Welcoming Hug" but ended nearly suffocating him as she "hugged" him around his neck.

"Fine, you go get the door, and I'll stay here and finish up packing." Renji then jumped of the bed and ran out the door. Moments later she heard the door open and friendly conversation made as they walked through the house.

"Wutsup, Momo?" Ichigo said to Momo. He was wearing a dark bluish t-shirt, and jeans. Renji, and Hitsuguya then walked into the room.

"Nothing, just finished packing. She responded as she zipped the last of her luggage, and put it in a small pile with the other two. The airline that the school was taking had limited each student

"Is that Matsumoto?" Hitsuguya asked confused, as he pointed at her. He was wearing a light blue polo, and white cargo shorts. Matsumoto was now passed out in the chair, with her arms hanging off of one side.

"Oh, yeah, she came over not to long ago, she must of, ummm, passed out." she responded. Everyone was now inside, and sitting atop Momo's bed.

"So what are we gonna do with all of our stuff?" Ichigo said, trying to spark conversation.

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "We should put it all in one place so it would be easier to get to the school." Ichigo then dug into his pocket for his phone.

"We could keep it here." Momo volunteered. Ichigo then cut in. "Senna and Rukia will be here soon." he said with a smile on her face.

"Momo, don't you think that would be troublesome, since you live farther away from the school then all of us?" Hitsuguya questioned her. She began to blush, Momo, had always had a crush on Toshiro, but was never able to admit it to him. Everyone was told, except Ichigo, who could already tell by her body language around her. Since Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou were such good friends, she was afraid they would tell him. But now, everyone but Toshirou himself knows.

"Yeah, I guess." she said, looking down to hide her face.

"We can keep it all at my place." Ichigo cut in. "I don't think my dad would mind letting me borrow his truck to take it all there too.

"That'll work, you could pick up Renji and Rukia, and I'll pick up Hinamori and Senna, since I live closer to them." Toshirou planned out. "We could meet up at you place, and then leave to the school." He continued, "It would be a lot easier than all of us individually taking our stuff.

"Alright, now that's down, what sho-" Hinamori was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing once again. "I should go get that" she said laughing lightly to herself. Walking out she left the three boys, and Matsumoto still passed out in the room.

"Is it just me, or is Hinamori acting kinda weird?" Hitsuguya stated.

"Uhh, its probably nothing." Renji said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, you know how girls are." Ichigo added in, they would both rather have Momo tell him herself, than having Toshiro figure it out on his own, and as being as smart as he is, most were surprised he hadn't figured it out already. Moments later the three girls walked inside the room.

"So, what are we doing?" Senna asked the group sitting down, as she lied up against one of the walls. She wore a white shirt with a figurative design on it with tight fitting jeans.

"Yeah, what's the last plan of the day before we leave?" Rukia said laughing to herself. She was wearing an outfit similar to Senna's, but her shirt was green.

"How about we grab something to eat?" Toshirou suggested, "It's getting late, and all of us have to wake early tomorrow." He said while looking at his watch.

"That sounds good." Rukia replied "But, what are we gonna do about Matsumoto?" Everyone then looked to the corner where Matsumoto was sitting.

"Wow, I completely forgot about her." Renji said dumbfounded.

"Uhhh, when did she get there, I didn't even notice her when I walked in." Senna added.

"I think I'll write her a note." Hinamori said as she got of the bed, and walked to her nightstand. She pulled out a piece of paper. Rukia and Senna looked over her shoulders a she quickly scribbled something down in a pink marker.

"There you go, this should do" she said she handed it over to Renji; Ichigo then looked over and read it aloud.

"_Matsumoto-_

_The six of us have left to go out and eat at a restraunt. We hope that when we arrive back, that you have gotten this message and have left, but if you don't, please don't make to much of a mess, and I have already hid my parents liquor bottles, so there is no use looking._

_-Momo" _

"That's pretty straight forward" Renji said.

"Where should we put this, so that she'll see it?" Ichigo said as he looked over the paper once again.

"Here, I'll take care of that." Hitsuguya said as he hoped of the bed, and then towards the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He opened the top drawer, and pulled put a roll of tape, ripped of a piece and walked towards the drunk in the chair.

He folded the paper in half, and stuck the tape on one side, and then with a little force from his thumb, stuck it in the middle of her forehead.

"Problem solved." he said, smiling to himself. "There's no way she'll miss it now." The rest of the group let out a laugh, as they walked out the front door.

----------

There you go, First chapter done! Tell me what you thought, Review it! Next chapter we really get started!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hasnt it been a while, i didint intend to take this long to update, i just had finals at school all this week, and i was stuck studying :( but i got this chapter in so late because i was so busy this weekend, and for all you readers of Innoccent Life, expect an update soon XD. well heres this chapter. Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: You know how one of these things work.

----------

It was now the next morning, Sunday. And being as early as it was, there was little, dense fog covering the streets of the town. But through the fog, drove a black sports car.

"Are we there yet?" an annoyed Senna cried out. "I'm tired!"

"Well no one asked you to wake up at 4 in the morning to get ready" Toshirou, the driver yelled back.

"Who does that anyway?" Both of the girls in the car raised their hands.

"It's not our fault we have take so long." she said, forming some kind of an argument.

"You'll be sitting on a plane for 10 hours, whose gonna look at you?!" there was silence.

"The people on the plane" she replied quietly. Toshirou, let out a sigh, and continued driving towards Ichigos house. Both Momo and Senna lived in the same housing development, and was quite the distance from Ichigo's house. And oddly enough, the person most excited for trip, hasn't said a word the whole time.

"So are you excited for the trip?" Senna asked Momo as she leaned over looking at her in the backseat.

"Yeah." was her response.

"That's it?!" Senna yelled back, "You were all kinds of excited yesterday, but today just 'Yeah'?"

"I guess I'm jus tired" the dark haired girl replied in the back. "It is pretty early."

"Don't give me excuses" she said throwing her arm in the air, "This trips gonna be great, from start to finish!" she yelled out in the car.

"Someone's in a perky mood." Toshirou said annoyed.

----------

At Ichigo's house, Renji was helping him load everyone's luggage onto the back of the large white truck.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked Renji as he turned and handed him another bag of the floor. He took the bag and placed it between the others.

" I guess, at least until the other thee show up." Ichigo hopped out of the back of the truck. "

Well, we should have enough room." he said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready." he added in. after showering earlier, he threw on a pair of gym shorts to help Renji to start packing up everything.

"Alright, I'll get the rest of the stuff later." Renji said, as he followed him into the house. Ichigo went upstairs to his room, and Renji sat down next to Rukia, puttting his arm around her, as she was watching TV.

"All finished?" she asked him. "Are Momo and the others here yet?"

"Yes and No." he replied, "But they should be here soon. Just at that moment, they heard the chirping of Toshirou's alarm.

"And that would be them." he said as he pointed to the door, with his arms still around her. She pushed him off and walked out the door. Seeing Senna and Momo get out of the car, she ran over and gave them a friendly hug.

"Are you guys ready?" Senna asked her. As Toshirou behind them started to unload the trunk. Renji then walked out. He stood at the doorway with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, the guys just finished packing up our stuff right now." she told them as the three walked passed Renji into the house, chattering about their plans.

"Renji" Toshirou yelled out to him.

"What do you want shorty?" he asked him. Renji always like to make fun of him for some reason. Toshirou cringed, then let out a sigh.

"Start packing this stuff up, I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"What, you're not gonna go help me?"

"No" he replied as he twirled his key around one of his fingers, pushing the door open.

He walked into the familiar house, and went to the kitchen. There, he found the three girls sitting at the table talking about their plans. When Toshirou was younger, he and Ichigo were the best of friends. But when they had to go to middle school, they had to go to different schools. But luckily, they ended out meeting up again in High School.

"Hey, is Renji still outside?" Ichigo said, walking down the stairs. Toshirou was pouring out a glass of orange juice out for himself.

"Yeah, he's out there packing the last of the stuff."

"Alright then, lets get going." He said grabbing his keys of the counter. He then grabbed the cup of juice sitting on the counter and gulped it down. Toshirou turned and closed the fridge door, and saw him drinking it.

"That was mine." he said pointing at the glass. Ichigo looked at the glass.

"Ohh, well it was refreshing" he said smiling. Toshirou shook his head.

"Forget it." Toshirou said as he grabbed his keys and walked out. Followed by Ichigo and the three girls.

"Make sure the door is locked. He said to Rukia, who was the last one out. Renji was standing on top of the truck bed when Ichigo turned about to see him. He wiped the beads of sweat of his forehead.

"Who knew girls could back so much clothes into two bags." he said. Jumping out of the back of the truck. Now that everything was in the truck, the six friends were on there way to the school campus. It would be a ten minute drive to the school, a 45 minute drive to the airport, and a 10 hour flight to the island.

"That sounds like a lot of sitting" Momo said to Renji and Ichigo, she switched cars so she would fell a little more comfortable.

"Did you say anything to him on the way to my house?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"No, I totally blanked out." she said somewhat disappointed.

"Well, figure this," Renji started as he turned back looking towards Momo, "You got a ten hour flight ahead of you, if you don't say anything then, your pretty much screwed."

"That's a real confidence booster." Ichigo added.

"I try." Renji said with a grin across his face. But soon they were at the campus, and there, was three large buses that would be taking the class, or at least the eligible to go, to the airport. It was surprising of how many students weren't allowed to go. The group scrambled to get good seats together. They sat in the back, and they could feel the bus began to move, as the one ahead took off.

"Hey Momo" Rukia whispered over to her friend who was distracted looking out the window. "Why don't you go sit next to him?" Momo looked at her, and began to blush.

"Why would I do that?" she said as she scooted back into her seat.

"Fine, if you don't I will." Momo looked at her confused. As she stood up.

"Hey Toshirou, trade me seats." she said. He looked back, "Sure." he responded as he got up, taking his bag with him. As they switched, Momo looked far out the window.

"Gotta cool down." She thought to herself. "I can't let him see me like this." But then, she could feel the back of his shirt against her arm, and couldn't help but blush more. Rukia looked back at them.

"Are they talking yet?" Renji asked Rukia. She let out a sigh. "Nope." He nodded his head.

Ichigo and Senna sitting a seat ahead of Momo and Toshirou, were conversing, but still carefully listening for the others to say anything.

Momo sat there quietly. She thought that sitting in the same car, or sitting next to him in the classroom was close, or even when he was in her room, she could hardly imagine sitting next to him. And it would be another half an hour before they got off the bus. She closed her eyes and rested her head against her bag in her lap.

"Is something wrong?" her eyes shot open. "Is he talking to me?" she thought to herself. She turned her head to the side, and saw his icy blue eyes staring at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said nervously. His eyes moved back to the book he was reading. She looked at the title of the book. "How do you like the book?" she asked him.

At the moment, Ichigo, Senna, Renji, and Rukia froze. They all stopped talking, trying to not make it obvious though.

"Its alright." he said. "I just started reading it the other day, I find it interesting how the author uses barley any dialogue, but still gets the point across." he said as he closed the book. Momo sat up strait.

"Yeah, I thought that was interesting to!" she said excitedly. She could feel herself shaking from being so nervous.

"Wow, they don't talk for four years, but they finally start talking over a book. What a bunch of nerds." Renji said to Rukia. She hit him in the back of the head.

"You should be happy there finally talking" she said, "And I like that book to." she said. Renji sat there and rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have to be so violent."

"Hey you two, be quiet!" Senna said as she motioned them with her hand. "I'm trying to listen!" but there conversation didn't change much. They continued talking about books and stories. But for Momo, this was something completely different. She would never really talk to anyone about this kind of stuff. The closest she got was Senna, who was in her English class. But her and Toshirou had almost every single class together. They were both in Honor classes, making there classes a lot harder. Soon the bus arrived at the airport, and everyone began cheering, because the only thing standing between them, and a two week vacation, was a ten-hour flight. That discouraged most of them. Everyone got out and started moving into the airport terminal. They class sat, and waited as some went to the gift store, some walked around, and some were at the food court.

"Flight 247 will now be boarding." a voice said over the loud speaker. With that said, all the students began filing into a single file line being checked before boarding. The group tried to stay together. After everyone was checked they started boarding the plane.

The plane was enormous. On the first class level, the seating arrangements were amazing, the seats were roomy and there was also a lounge area in the center.

"Everyone please be seated, we will soon take off." the same voice said over the speaker. It took several minutes to get everyone arranged.

"Hey, Toshirou." Rukia called out, she motioned him over with her hand. Go switch seats with Ichigo." she whispered to him.

"Why?" he said bluntly.

"So you could sit next to Momo!" Senna yelled out, sitting next to Rukia. He looked over to them. Momo was sitting next to the window. "Unless you wanna sit next to Renji the whole time." She added in.

"Hey Ichigo." he yelled out, walking towards him. He traded him tickets and then sat down next to Momo. She looked confused.

"I thought Ichigo was gonna sit here?" she asked him.

"We decided to trade." he smiled at her. She looked back down to her bag. "10 hours sitting next him." she thought to herself. The plane started to move. Momo let out a small scream.

"First time flying? He asked her.

"No, just caught me off guard" She said. " I went on one when I was younger, you should of seen me then." she said laughing to herself. The plane reached altitude and everyone became quiet. Most ended falling asleep, others watching the movie.

Momo laid back in her chair, her eyes began to feel heavy. Toshirou and her had talked most of the time, but she began to feel very sleepy. Her eyes began to close, but she tried to keep them open, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stay awake, and talk to him.

Her eyes closed. And she fell into a deep sleep. Toshirou looked towards her. Her head resting against the arm rest in-between them. He looked out the window.

"Only eight more hours to go."

----------

Well that took a while i hoped you enjoyed! i'll try to update sooner! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Update!!!! so i finally updated and i guess ill tell you a little about the story, and me:

Senna is the charecter from the bleach movie, for those of you who didnt know.

Momo and Toshirou dont talk becuz she has been to shy to talk to him during her high school years.

i am a slow updater so dont expect updates every couple of days.

there are no exact pairings right now, so no one is paired in the story as of yet, expect that later.

i enjoy reviews so even if u dont like the story, tell me what u didnt like about it(no flamers plz).

ill continue writting even if iget zero reviews for a chapter, and i wont threaten you that ill stop writting if i dont get reviews.

i appreciate that u add me or my story to your favorites, or alert, becuz i still get an e-mail, which is just as good as a review.

i'm always busy!!!

Now that thats cleared up, on to the story!!! Enjoy! R&R!!!!!

And another quick thing, i wanna thank the people that have been reading my story,and leaving good reviews, you guys are awsome!!!

Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach, or any other products mentioned in this story.

----------

Momo woke up to a rude awakening. As well as most of the rest of the sleeping class aboard the plane. The plane started to violently jerk back and forth, and side to side. The pilot soon came on over the loud speaker.

"I'm sorry passengers, we have hit a little bit of turbulence, we should be fine in a few minutes." But for Momo it didn't seem like a few minutes. She looked over to the side of her, and saw that Toshirou wasn't there. She stood up, jus to get knocked back down to due to the movement of the plane. She leaned against one of the chairs. Lifting her head, she saw threw one of the windows; a heavy storm was raging outside.

"Momo, What are you doing up?" Renji asked her. "You should be sitting, you might get hurt."

"Where's Toshirou?" She asked him, to no response. They plane began to shake again continuously. She fell to the floor, some of the people began to scream, and the flight attendants began to run up and down the aisles. The plane began to lose stability, luggage began to fall from above, lights began to flicker, and others began to fall out. Momo tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"Momo!" someone screamed out, she couldn't make out the voice.

"Momo!" it yelled out again. She looked around, still on her hands and knees, crawling.

"All passengers please Buckle your seat belts, and prepare for an emergency crash landing!" the pilot yelled over the speaker. She tried standing again, trying her hardest to get to a seat. The flight attendant's carts began to speed down the aisle, and suddenly tipping over on some ones luggage. The plane was losing altitude, and began to drop, everyone was screaming, scrambling to buckle up, and pray for a safe landing.

The plane started to feel the effect of losing altitude. It began to drop out of the air, and head strait for the water below it. She closed her eyes and covered her head.

"Momo!" she heard again. She felt her shoulders being shaken. She opened her eyes. Everything was calm. She quickly looked to her side.

"Toshirou what happened, I thought we were gonna die!" she yelled out, attracting the attention of some others around her. Senna sitting ahead of them looked back in her seat.

She leaned to the side and opened the window flap to reveal nothing but sunlight. The others covered there eyes.

"Momo shut that!" Senna yelled out covering her eyes with their hands.

"But the storm, and the plane and water…." everyone looked at her confused. She closed the flap, and turned back into her seat.

"You must have had a bad dream." Toshirou said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you were out for a while!" Senna added, next to her Ichigo's arms popped up, as he stretched.

"What all the yelling for?" he said after a yawn.

"Nothing, Momo was just having a bad dream." Senna explained.

"Momo, it'll be fine, flying is pretty safe." Ichigo said trying to make her feel better.

"I thought you were sitting next to Renji?" Momo asked Ichigo, trying to get the subject off of her.

"Yeah, I was, but I switched with Rukia after Renji started snoring." he said." She at least brought her headphones to listen to music, I forgot mine." He pointed over to the two sitting two seats to the right, and one back. They all looked towards them; Rukia looked up, and saw the four looking at her. She took the headphones off, and waved. Rukia then remembered what was sitting next to her, and the reason why she was listening to music in the first place. She looked towards him annoyed, still asleep.

She grabbed the pillow from underneath him, and pressed it against his face, with a little force, it muffled the sound. She gave them a thumbs up, as the others began to laugh.

Toshirou let out a sigh. "How much longer do you think it will be before we reach the island?" he asked as he stretched back in the chair.

"It shouldn't be to long now" Senna started to think about it.

"Well I'm getting tired of sitting." Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo," Toshirou started, "You wanna get something to drink with me?"

"Uhh, Sure." he replied confused, as the two walked down the aisle to the lounge are in the center of the plane. They both sat down on two stools at the bar-like area. It was well decorated. The drinks served were both alcoholic, and non-alcoholic. A girl dressed in a red vest with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath walked up to them.

"What can I get you two?" she asked them as she got two glasses and put three ice cubes in each.

"Can I get a coke?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Same here." Toshirou added.

"Sure the girl said as she took the glasses and went to the soda fountain and began to fill them up.

"So what's this all about?" Ichigo asked as he leaned forward on the stool, causing the front two legs to rise up slightly.

"It's Momo." he said quietly. Ichigo's eyes widened, a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"Really…." He replied.

---------

"So Senna, how do you like sitting next to Ichigo during the flight?" Momo asked her. Senna began to blush. Momo was one of the only few that new about Senna's crush on Ichigo, and it was her turn to embarrass someone else.

"Well what about you?" She retorted, "How's your flight going for ya?" Momo turned and picked up the pillow beside her, and covered her face with it. Senna then stood up and sat next to Momo, trying to fight the pillow away from her.

"Momo!" She yelled out, as Momo buried her face into her lap, laughing. Suddenly another pillow flew through the air and hit Senna in the back of the head. She turned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey! Who threw that?"

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" a grumpy Renji yelled out. Senna looked at him angrily, before clutching the pillow in her hands.

"Renji, did you forget I'm the star pitcher on the girl's baseball team?" she said as her eyebrow twitched. He sat there nervously hiding behind his hands, as Senna winded her arm back, and launched the fluffy pillow out of her hand, which turned into a potentially deadly weapon.

Rukia sitting to Renji, who had an imprint of a pillow on the side of his face, decided that since the other two guys had left, she would go join Momo and Senna at their seats.

"Hey Rukia." Momo said as she invited her friend to come sit with them.

"My battery just died." she said as she wrapped her headphones around the small device.

"Well, it has been a long flight, I'm surprised it lasted that long." Momo added, "Mine would have died long before now."

"Yeah, I just bought it not to long ago." Rukia said.

-----------

"I see what you mean." Ichigo said as he nodded his head in agreement to what Toshirou had just said.

(A/N: Yeah, I skipped that part of the conversation, but for a reason!)

"Should we get heading back?"

"Yeah, I guess." Toshirou replied as they both got up and left the lounge area back to there seat. When they arrived there, thy saw that Rukia had taken Ichigo's seat.

"Okay, Rukia, I'm not sitting next to him, so you should move back now." he said not looking for an argument. She stuck her tongue out at him, and grabbed the seat tightly.

"I'm not move-" she started, but was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Sorry for the interruption passengers, this is your co-pilot speaking. We will be arriving at our destination soon, so please return to original seats, and buckle in as we start to descend. That is all." the whole area erupted in screams of joy as the ten-hour flight was about to come to an end.

"Finally!" Renji said as he walked up behind the others.

"What happened to you?" Toshirou asked him.

"Nothing." he mumbled as he rubbed the side of his face lightly. Senna sat there smiling.

"I'm not gonna ask." Ichigo said, "But you," he said pointing to Rukia, "Need to get out of my seat."

"Fine." she said giving up the seat, and walked back to her seat with Ichigo following. Toshirou and Ichigo had then taken there original seats, and buckled in.

"Wow! Look at that view!" someone screamed out, as he looked out the window. Momo, sitting next to window, lifted up the flap, instantly squinting her eyes due to the immense amount of sunlight that flooded the area.

"Wow, that's amazing!" she said, Ichigo sitting ahead of them, imitated them and opened the window. The view was_ amazing, _the sky was lit a bright orange from the setting sun. Far down below, the reflection of the sun on the water caused it to sparkle. In the water there were small islands and rock formations where birds and other animals were perched upon. Some other birds were flying through the air.

"That does look nice." Toshirou said.

"Yeah." Momo replied.

"And just imagine," Senna said, "Soon we will be on the island!"

"Having the time of our life!" Ichigo added as he thrusted his hand into the air excitedly. The all started to laugh.

"Renji, What do you think about Toshirou and Momo?" Rukia asked the boy sitting next to her curiously.

"Who knows?" he said, "We're just gonna have to see what happens.

----------

There you go! chapter 3 done! what did you think? send a review! and i guess we are gonna have to wait and see what happens, the next chapter should be up soon! R&R!!!


End file.
